Being Forgetful
by AJLYAMBER96
Summary: What if when Edward saved Bella from Tyler's van, Bella hit the back of her head on the ground, and she ends up forgetting everything about her life, and is diagnosed with retrograde amnesia, amnesia that can either be temporary, or permanent. Imagine living life without your memory, but your instincts have a mind of their own.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It wasn't anger she felt, as she laid down in the hospital bed. It wasn't even confusion. One might think, being in her current state of mine, she'd be so confused, and be so, _so_ angry. But she wasn't. She'd accepted things earlier that day, while her mother and father loomed over her in a white gown, her bareness underneath much more than she could feel comfortable with.

"Bella?"

It'd only been 3 hours since she'd learned her name.

 _Learned._

Because yes, she didn't even know who she was.

She didn't even know why she was here.

"Mhm?" Bella answered, not really sure how she would get used to her given name?

"Honey, you seem out of it. Do you want me to call the doctor?" She'd learned the woman in front of her was her mother, married to another man who wasn't her father. The man with her mother sat outside in the waiting room, along with half the Forks High population.

"Phil."

Her mother's eyes furrowed in confusion, questioning the answer to her own question about the doctor.

"You want me to get Phil?"

Bella smiled genuinely, shaking her head no, her long brown hair falling in her face. "No... Just. His name. It's phil." It wasn't a question, but a statement of clarity.

Her father, Charlie, came up behind her mother pulling her gently by the shoulder. "Renee, the doctor said she would be like this. Memories are going to come back bit by bit." Renee nodded, understanding the situation was just too complex for her mind to wrap around.

Bella took her time in staring at the people before her, knowing them, but not really _knowing_ them, because she just couldn't remember them. She knew, yes, she had the sense of longing for the red-haired woman, craving warmth from her touch, but her mind just couldn't get a grip on those memories of said woman.

Retrograde amnesia, caused by a fatal car accident, and scene, school.

Isabella Swan, seventeen years old, hit her head on the concrete so hard, she'd lost consciousness for more than 24 hours. She'd woken up nearly 5 hours previously, only to learn, she didn't know anything. By anything, she means, everything.

A handsome doctor walked into the room a few minutes later, ushering her to sit up. "Bella? Have you been able to link your name to yourself yet?" The blonde doctor with music for a voice touched her head. Bella just stared at him, before shaking her head. The movement caused a pressure from his fingers on her scalp and she hissed, uncomfortable with the touch. "Tender?"

"Dr…"

"Cullen."

"Dr. Cullen, do you know when I can be released?" Bella Swan was careful in choosing her words, because _can_ and _will_ , meant two different things.

A smirk appeared on Dr. Cullen's lips, in spite of trying to hide it from the young girl in front of him. _Yes, even with amnesia she challenges everybody._

She'd been able to get over the confusion shortly after she'd woken up, seeing the people she was supposed to know in front of her. The handsome doctor made her comfortable enough, explaining what had happened, breaking everything down, essentially, dumbing all the doctor terminology down.

"Well, Miss Swan…" And before he could continue, she had to correct him.

"Bella, please. It'd hard enough trying to learn my own name. Please don't double the effort."

Once again, his smirk appeared, but turned into a genuine smile. Bella knew the doctor only wanted her to feel comfortable, especially in learning everything from the beginning.

"Bella, leaving after such a short time, might make things harder for you. It's better for you to be in the hospital, at least at this time."

Shaking her head, Bella felt traitorous tears start to form in her tear ducts. "No." She just…couldn't.

And maybe now, she was finally able to get angry.

She stood up from the bed so fast, not minding the attention to her bare legs. She could admit, she just wanted to get away from these four walls. "This isn't fair!" She grabbed the sheets and threw them across the room. It didn't make much of an impact because it didn't make any noise, it defeated its purpose. "I JUST WANT TO LEAVE!"

Dr. Cullen grabbed the remote that connected to the heart monitor that was still hooked on her finger, pushing a red button, but she couldn't bring herself to care. _Let them sedate me._ She grabbed the pillow next, and decided to push the bed away from her then, and maybe it would get her what she wanted.

Because all she wanted was….

With all her anger and frustration, Bella didn't notice a needle being pushing into her arm by the handsome doctor.

"I just…. Want…" I tried to get him to listen, to understand.

How frustrating it was.

How hurt she felt, emotionally, and uncappable to remember her own family.

Because all she wanted…

"Carlisle, the needle was so unnecessary. She was just confused." A beautiful voice rang through the room, pulling Bella from the induced sleep caused by the needle. Starting to wonder how long she'd been knocked out, when the insistent pounding in the back of her head started. She couldn't catch what this Carlisle said, because the beautiful voice started speaking again. "I should have gotten to her in time." _Pause._ "She's angry, that's for sure. How long do you think it'll last?"

Bella waited, and waited, wondering when either of the people in the room would start talking again. She could hear the rhythmic beat of the heart monitor, a calm sound, ensuring her that yes, she was awake, but apparently this Carlisle and the man with the beautiful voice like windchimes, didn't know yet.

"I won't fight her anymore." The statements from the beautiful voice left Bella confused, questioning his statements. _Get to me in time? Fight me on what?_ But because she didn't want to blow her cover, just to ask her questions, afraid that not only would they not get answered, but also that they'd stop talking. Because she just wanted to keep hearing his voice, whomever the voice belonged to.

Soon enough, the second voice started talking loud enough for Bella to actually hear, and it was then she realized, it was the blonde doctor. "She doesn't remember you from before. Maybe a new first impression would do you some good."

 _I knew him? I knew this beautiful voice?_

Bella cursed the heart monitor for being hooked up to the stickers on her chest, when the beeping got louder, and she just knew her cover was blown.

Deciding to play it cool, she opened her eyes slowly, staring at the two men across the room, pretending she'd just woken up, instead of being awake for quite some time.

Both men stared at Bella, seeing that she was finally awake.

And the beautiful voice, could only ever belong to the being at the other side of the room.

Bronze hair, falling in front of golden eyes, a jaw that could kill, and arms showing from underneath his t-shirt that just begged for her hands to touch.

Yes, this man definitely belonged to that voice.

Dr. Cullen walked over to Bella quickly, pushing her hair out from her face, messy from slumber. "How are you feeling?"

Gulping, she just kept eyeing the other man, feeling exposed behind his piercing gold eyes. "I-I…" But she couldn't bring herself to answer. What word could she in fact, use?

Confused? Discombobulated? Scared?

Yes, all three words worked just fine, but it wasn't the word she _wanted_ to use.

And she just didn't know.

Dr. Cullen, Carlisle, she'd come to learn, looked behind him at the other man, and the other man just nodded, as if they had a secret communication. The beautiful voice, beautiful man, she corrected herself, now that Bella could put a face to the voice, rushed out of the room.

"Bella? Have you remembered anything?" She looked away from the hospital room's door, after watching the man disappear, and brought her eyes to her doctor. Instead of answering, she just stared, trying to see the resemblance between both of the men. The eyes, she noticed, were both gold. Maybe a brother? "Bella?"

Bella blinked several times, pulling herself out of her isolated thoughts, finally able to answer. Everything was clearer, and the fuzziness from the sedation was finally leaving. "Yes? No wait… Yes, in answering to my name. No… Sorry. I don't… No. I-I'm… sorry." And she just kept stuttering through her speech.

Like she couldn't make anything less awkward. Both of the men had such beautiful voices that were more like they were singing, than speaking. Yet, she just stuttered.

 _Good going, Bella._ _Now beautiful boy's doctor brother will find you ridiculous. Just great._

The bronze-haired beauty returned to the room then, holding a cell phone in his hand. "Her parents are on their way now that they know she's away. 20 minutes."

Yes, like "Music."

The bronze-haired boy looked at Bella directly, confusion written all over his face.

As embarrassed as she felt, she obviously didn't have a filter since she'd lost her memories.

"Sorry." Bella apologized, but instead of stopping, she carried on with her explanation. "Just… music. Your voice is like music." And a filter, she did not have. Nope.

Dr. Cullen looked at the bronze-haired beauty, a teasing smile on the corners of his lips.

And Bella wanted to say the beautiful boy's cheeks flushed, but they just didn't.

Dr. Cullen used that moment to excuse himself, sending a wary glance at the other boy.

"You really think my voice is like music?" The bronze-haired beauty was teasing her, and much to her chagrin, Bella blushed anyways, a flushing red heating up her face.

He was too beautiful.

She didn't answer, looking away from the boy. Instead, she asked him, a question she just couldn't answer for herself.

"Who… Who are you?"

And because she couldn't even answer it for herself, she just wasn't prepared for his answer.

The musical voice spoke once again, and this time she started at his lips, watching as they formed the answer.

"My name is Edward Cullen."

Bella pursed her lips, wishing she recognized the name, but she just couldn't place it, and no, it wasn't her fault.

"I'm your boyfriend."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

WOW! Can I just say wow, I love you guys already. I normally don't write fanfiction given the fact that I don't like using other characters but my own, but I have just had this story plaguing my mind forever! And I'm so glad I started writing it. It's been less than 24 hours and I've already gotten 6 reviews. I don't like writing, and then leaving the chapter. So, I like to write everything in one day and get it uploaded. Fortunately, I am a full-time college student AND employee, so my time is filled up. But I will do everything I can do update. If I do so happen to go without updating for a while, shoot me a PM and REMIND me. I might forget. Being you know, I am very forgetful. Anyways, I'm so amazed at the feedback I've gotten so far. I am a much better writer than I was 4 years ago, and definitely want to use my new skills. Don't hesitate for feedback. LOVE YOU GUYS! And enjoy chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides the words. That is it. And the bagel reference. I think I'm hilarious.

If only Bella had heard him correctly. Yes, she'd accepted things as they were, accepting to memory loss, and forgetting her own name, what she stood for. But after this _Edward Cullen_ had introduced himself as her boyfriend, she just couldn't wrap her head around it.

Because she'd seen herself in the hospital room's bathroom mirror.

She knew what she looked like

And she just stood there, dark brown hair, pale skin, and flushed cheeks from the shower she was pressured into.

Plain.

 _Like a bagel._

Because you just couldn't eat a plain bagel without anything on it, now could you.

So dry.

Then you'd have to gulp down a glass of milk, or ice water, just to get it down your throat.

Bella perceived herself as nothing more than a plain bagel.

The corner of Edward's lip curled into a half smirk, after hearing a snort make its way passed Bella's amused smile.

"Boyfriend?" _Because why in the world would you want a bagel like me?_

Edward's grin was ten-fold, in awe of the heartbeat sitting on the white bed, covered by nothing more than a hospital gown. "Is it so hard to believe someone like you, would date somebody like me?"

Bella snorted again, shaking her head in disbelief. "Oh, so the opposite. I mean, you have looked in a mirror before, right?" _As if I could be worthy of those honey-glazed eyes, or even those luscious full, lips that just keeps pulling into that heart-stopping smirk._

Edward stood up from the chair beneath the window, sitting down at the foot of the bed near Bella's feet. "Well, yes. But so have you." Seemed to be his best response, before pulling her foot onto his lap. He pressed his thumb into the ball of her foot, releasing the tension, the thick yellow hospital socks the only barrier between the two skins touching.

Bella wanted to pull her foot away, but the unbelievable pressure he was using caused her to relax, and she just leaned back into the bed, sighing in contentment.

"Charlie and Renee haven't said anything about you." She stated, wondering how informing her of her boyfriend wasn't important enough to mention.

Edward knew he had his reasonings behind the lie, but he also knew there was no wrong, seeing her confusion start to be swept away as his fingers danced across her clothed foot. All he wanted was to contain her frustration, and ease her confusion, to the point of contentment.

"Probably because we hadn't told anyone yet." Bella nodded slightly, it seemed like such an obvious answer. But still, how could this Adonis want her?

Edward could hear Rosalie's distasteful thoughts, much like the rest of his family. They didn't understand why he was lying, but they knew she was his mate, and therefore, he needed an in. If he could tell her the truth, it'd probably sound vile, or, much to his dismay, vulgar.

 _Yes Bella, I nearly tried to kill you the first day we met. Oh, but I didn't, so instead I ran away like the coward I am, trying to get away from all things Bella. Oh! Let's not forget I came back! Yes! And now I am hopelessly in love with you and want to ravish you until you…_

"Edward?" Bella leaned up on her elbows, watching as Edward intently needed against her feet, noticing the distracted look disguised between his eyebrows.

A slight _Mhm_ sound escaped Edward's lips, enough to signal that he had heard her, but before she could say anything more, Renee and Charlie hurried into the room with haste, rushing to her side. Charlie shot a questioning glance towards Edward, clearly wondering why he was touching his baby girl's feet.

 _Please don't tell me he has a foot fetish. I don't want my baby corrupted._

Edward chuckled under his breath, standing up instead, holding out his hand that was just touching Bella's socked feet. Oh, if he only knew what corruption really entailed. "Edward Cullen. Bella's boyfriend. I don't believe we've officially met."

Charlie grunted his acknowledgement, shaking his hand quickly, pulling hand away as if he'd been stung.

"Dad, be nice." Bella shot a glare at her father, knowing full well this wasn't just new Bella's dad meeting her boyfriend, but Bella altogether. Renee sat down on the bed beside her daughter, pushing loose strands of her daughter's hair out of her face.

So much was going on, Bella could hardly keep up.

But she'd be damned to go without seeing the first meeting of her supposed boyfriend and father interact.

Charlie murmured something under his breath, and Bella didn't seem to catch his words. Instead, he spoke up a little louder, talking to Edward. "Bella didn't mention she was dating anybody."

Edward continued standing, nodding his head in response. He knew nothing had been said, in fact, nobody would really believe him and Bella were together, if he didn't stick to his story.

It was times like these where he thanked his lucky stars he could read minds.

"It's still new. We hadn't really mentioned it to anyone yet. I told my family right after the accident. Of course, with Bella's memory, at this time, she couldn't tell you herself."

And yes, he had his story straight. Charlie and Renee didn't question my motives, and Charlie agreed mentally, she'd always been a bit secretive about her personal life.

"It's great to meet you, but I wish it was under better circumstances." He nodded to his daughter, who just sat there, leaning on her elbows, watching the exchange.

Renee rubbed at Bella's temples, pushing her hair back behind her shoulders.

"You're all full of surprises aren't you, sweet pee?"

 _At least I get a gorgeous boyfriend out of the no-memory thing._

Bella smiled at Edward, happy to see the puzzle pieces falling into place.

Bella'd gathered as many details of her hidden relationship as she could. Her confusion was wearing off, even though no memories had resurfaced.

A brunette girl named Angela came by the hospital room to visit Bella, saying she'd missed having her around.

Bella learned they weren't _close_ friends, but enough so, that she felt she had a companion.

During Angela's visit, Bella gave into her curiosity, and decided to finally ask a question that plagued her.

"Hey Ang?" Bella'd been told she had gotten used to the nickname before, and she could agree, she'd get used to it again.

"Hmm?" Angela's eyebrows rose in question, holding Bella's Spanish homework in her hands, sitting in the once vacant chair under the window.

"Did I ever mention dating Edward?"

Because curiosity may have killed the cat, but Bella'd already had her near-death experience. Now she just wanted some answers. One's she felt Edward couldn't provide. Boyfriend-girlfriend talk was one thing, _girlfriend_ talk was something else.

"Edward Cullen?" Angela didn't really know where Bella was going with her questions, but she had heard from Jessica about the secret relationship, or more like that _didn't-have-a-chance-to-tell-anybody-yet_ relationship. She didn't question Bella about it, because, well, she didn't want to intrude, even though she, herself was curious. "Well, no. But Mike had a habit of glaring at Edward in Biology, at least from what Ben told me. I think he was jealous of Edward, and now I guess he had his reasons."

Bella nodded, seemingly happy with Angela's response, and nearly dropped it. But all she wanted was something, _something._

During Bella's hospital stay, Edward was with her nearly every day, sitting at the foot of the bed massaging her socked feet in his lap, or in the chair that never seemed to be moved from under the window. Yesterday, he had mentioned in passing conversation, he'd be out of town the following day. So, in turn, Angela came by to fill up Bella's free time, going over Spanish notes, and filling Bella in on the day's events.

It wasn't until Bella had opened her eyes after a night's fitful sleep, that she saw the sun peeking in from behind the blinds. A sunny day in Forks, she heard, was rare, and she could understand why Edward needed to use today for whatever errands he needed to run. After all, he had been with her every day. She _could_ give him a day to catch up on all his homework, and leave town to do what he needed.

Bella pursed her lips in frustration, listening to Angela ramble about Mike and some bad mitten accident, resulting in a bloody nose from Jessica, a few shed tears, and now a bruise surrounding under her eyelids.

Bella had gotten used to Edward's presence this last week, since she'd woken up. And she hated herself in that moment, as she tried to keep interest in her friend's story, she fucking _missed_ him.

She missed his hands as they poked and prodded her heel.

She missed his crooked smile as he told little stories about before the accident.

She even missed his bubbly sister who threw herself into Bella's arms thanking the heaven's she was okay.

 _Alice._ Yes, her name was Alice.

And above all else, she just missed him _being_ there. He made the uncomfortable bed seem less lumpy.

He made her giggle and snort at all the boys _antics_ he just had to remind her of.

She didn't realize she had tears streaming down her face, until Angela rushed over to her pulling her into her arms and started rubbing her back.

"Oh sweetie. I'm sure Jessica's nose is fine. The bruising will heal." Angela started rocking Bella back and forth in her bed, leaning her cheek on top of Bella's head Given the fact that she was much taller than Bella, the position wasn't awkward, nor uncomfortable.

Bella tried to convey why she was crying, why she just started breaking down in the middle of their conversation.

But she just couldn't.

Because she didn't even know why.

Angela reached behind her, grabbing at the remote, and pushing that dreadful red button.

She didn't want to be sedated. She shook her head to the point of nearly hitting Angela in her face, and Angela just held her tighter until Dr. Cullen, Carlisle, hastily made his way into the room.

Bella was now a blubbering mess, staring at the golden eyes that resembled so much, the boy she couldn't seem to get out of her head.

"Where…where…" Turning into a full-blown anxiety attack, Carlisle opened the drawer and grabbed a syringe.

A few nurses made their way into the room, sitting on either side of Bella.

Instead of immediately sticking Bella with the stupid needle, Carlisle sat it down on the counter, and took place of one of the nurses. Neither of Bella's parents were at the hospital at the moment, Charlie out in the field, and Renee catching up on some sleep. It was up to him to calm the poor girl down.

"Bella, can you listen to me?"

Bella pouted and tried to calm her breathing. "Y-yes." She stuttered, nodding her head, holding her hand over her chest, feeling how erratic her heart beat was. More tears formed as she realized she practically felt it breaking.

"Okay, Bella. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Bella wanted to say what was wrong, but her heart felt like it was beating a thousand times per minute, and she just kept crying with traitor tears.

"Wh-Where… Where is he?" She finally rasped from out between her sobs.

Clarity seemed to position itself onto Carlisle's face, as he finally understood the anxiety that was throwing Bella into her fit of despair.

Instead of answering, he motioned for one of the nurses to take his place, and they rubbed her back in a soothing motion, calming words drifting from between their lips.

Carlisle opened his phone and pressed one number, speed dial, she assumed.

Bella's breathes were beginning to get deeper, as she realized who he might've been calling.

She saw his lips move, but couldn't put a voice to the motion, but smiled through her tears.

Carlisle shut his phone quickly, and took his previous place beside Bella.

"He'll be here soon. Just breathe. Your parents are coming too."

Bella nodded, her erratic heart beat starting to slow down to a normal teenage girl speed.

Blinking a few times, and a quivering lip, she started to turn away from the doctor, getting into a laying down position, her eyes growing heavier by the second.

The panic attack had taken a lot out of her, and she felt the briefest of lips touch her forehead, as she heard Angela excuse herself to go home, seeing how exhausted I now was.

And even though Bella _wanted_ to feel ashamed for the attack, _wanted_ to feel bad about scaring Angela off, she just couldn't.

Maybe she hadn't.

Because Angela smiled so cheerfully at Bella, and Bella knew. Angela accepted Bella, even with the heart-wrenching turmoil inside Bella's brain. A jumbled mess of memories, and now she knew, panic attacks.

Angela was Bella's friend, and Bella really needed that.

But right now, she just needed him.

She felt sheets being thrown over her lower half, before she finally let the darkness envelope her, taking a brief moment to notice, the needle was still on the counter, unused.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Bella came to, she'd realized three different things.

First, she knew Carlisle had done the best he could to prevent another shot of sedative.

Second, there was a part of her, and she didn't know how deep that part of her was, an endless cave of nothingness in her memories.

And third, she was going to puke.

She threw the covers off of her as quickly as she could, in search of anything that could hold the bile coming up her throat. Edward ran from the other side of the room, to her aide. There was a pink kidney dish to the right, sitting on a rollaway lunch table. He quickly grabbed it, and she released any fluid inside her stomach, gagging and convulsions making it impossible to stop, or so she thought.

She wiped the back of her mouth, feeling ultimately revolting after her episode of release. Suddenly, she felt better inside her stomach. The wave of nausea was passing, and she breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth, trying to calm her body down. Edward had pulled her hair back behind her shoulders, and started to rub her tendons in a soothing motion.

A low _ssshhhh_ was emitting from his mouth, and her went to straighten out the tangles of her hair.

Bella knew she desperately needed to clean herself up, feeling the cold sweat on the back of her neck.

"I feel icky." She simply stated, knowing he'd understand what she wanted.

"Let's get you washed up."

Edward didn't want to leave her to her own devices, especially after the episode she'd had while he was out hunting. Instead of leaving her alone, he pulled the wires off of the stickers connected to her body, and pulled off the finger clamp.

Bella watched as he stood up from the bed, and she couldn't help but reach out for his shirt, a grey button-down. "No, don't leave." After feeling a piece of her was missing, she just couldn't let him go again.

"I won't, my love." Edward unlatched her fingers from his shirt. Instead of leaving her like she initially though, he picked her up by the back of her knees, and her shoulders, bridal style.

Bella gasped, surprised from the contact of his cool body, and her overheated one. She could feel the cool skin through his clothes, and pushed herself closer, basking in the cool touch.

"Wh-where are we going?" Yes, Edward had mentioned she should get washed up, but as he carried her to room's bathroom, she couldn't help the heat spread to her face. "Y-you can't! I mean, I'm not sure… Edward I don't want you to see me naked." Not that she really remembered if he'd seen her naked before. After all, this was all new to this Bella. Before Bella could have don't _anything_ and it wouldn't have changed a thing. Bella's face got hotter as she started thinking about what these other "actions" could have been.

Bella's eyes fluttered shut as she felt Edward's nose graze her cheekbone.

She felt, more than heard, a purr-like sound emanate from his chest.

 _Oh god, his lips are so close._

But of course, she wasn't ready for anything old Bella may have done. This was new Bella, and she was pure.

Edward flung the bathroom door open, balancing with Bella in his arms, on one leg. He gently sat her down on the toilet seat, pulling her hair over one shoulder.

Bella felt nervous, the close proximity making the back of her neck sweat.

As if he could sense her nervousness, he placed the cool touch of his hand on the nape of her neck, under her hair, rubbing the skin there.

She shivered, relaxing under his touch. "I'm not going to see you naked. I'm just going to get you cleaned up." Edward left Bella in the bathroom momentarily, returning with a couple white wash cloths and small bucket of water. Maybe they had rags in the linen closet, under the room's sink. She watched him intently, as he pumped soap from the dispenser onto one of the rags, and dunked it into the bucket. Bella's legs were clamped shut, her stomach full of butterflies. _Was this really happening?_ Suds began to form on the wash cloth, and Edward knew the time had come to get Bella out of the shell she'd formed around her since the accident. He touched her skin, pressing his fingers gently between both of her knee caps. "I'm going to give you a sponge bath."

It took Bella a moment to relax, and she laid her legs out in front of her, giving him access to the pale skin, inviting him to take care of her. Don't misunderstand, she thought she was crazy, able to be this comfortable with the man she'd met just a few days ago. But she knew deep inside, they hadn't just met, which could be why she was so comfortable, like it was instinct.

Edward pressed the soaked rag on her leg, wiping down the skin thoroughly, before moving on her foot, and soon enough, the other leg. He did the same ministrations until her legs were completely covered in suds, but clean.

Edward was nervous too, and how a vampire could have butterflies, he'd never know. Maybe he'd have to bring the topic up to Carlisle the next time they were alone.

Despite the suds that blanketed her legs, he leaned in and lightly pressed his nose to her kneecap, smelling the clean skin of his mate. Her natural floral scent was slightly masked by the antibacterial soap from the dispenser, but her scent was still her, still Bella.

He wanted to bury his nose in the back of her kneecap, where he knew a large vein laid underneath the ivory skin. Her scent would be stronger than the front, covered by bone and tissue.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know he probably shouldn't do that.

After all, even old Bella didn't know about the mate bond, and the desire to be as close together as they could be. New Bella knew she wanted Edward, but didn't know why, and what it meant.

He couldn't care less.

As long as she was safe.

" _Your skin is so soft."_ Edward whispered the words into said skin, brushing his lips across the link between thigh and knee. He knew he was pushing it, border lining on losing control.

He just couldn't help himself.

Bella watched as this beautiful man worshipped her leg, feeling overwhelmingly desired. As he whispered into her skin, she lifted up her hand and ran her fingers through the bronze hair, scratching his scalp. The red highlights showing more as she played with the ends of his hair. She heard Edward make a sound, similar to a purr, as he looked at her from underneath his eyelashes.

And she wanted to respond.

She wanted to tell him she liked feeling so worshipped.

But before she could even open her mouth, the cold rag touched the arm she was using to play with his hair.

"Let's finish this, and then we can lie down."

And they did, eventually that is, finish. Once her made his way to her back, after her hands and arms were clean, Edward untied the top knot on the back of the gown. Bella gasped, rushing to hold the gown up, and keep it from falling down her arms, showing an intimate part of her.

"Turn around, and then you can let go. I promise to be respectful, and not to look." Edward lifted his hand and caressed her cheek, running his thumb down her jaw. She really didn't understand her beauty.

Bella simply nodded, and stood to turn herself around on the toilet seat. Water was dripping on the floor, and she could see wet spots on the knees of Edward's jeans. She faced the back of the toilet, towards the wall, and dropped the gown down her arms. She didn't want the gown to get wet, so she decided to go with the flow, and she reached behind her to untie the bottom knot.

Maybe it was confidence, maybe it was just too surreal for her to handle. But she didn't feel as nervous as she did before. Cold fingers traced the skin of her back, and were replaced by the drenched wash cloth.

She kept her hair pulled to the side with one hand, and covered her breasts with the other. Water fell from her shoulders down passed her collar bone and onto her breasts, and she shivered, goosebumps raising on her skin.

And that was when she felt it.

A kiss to the back of her neck.

She closed her eyes, humming in contentment. His lips stayed there on the back of her neck, and she heard him inhale deeply.

Edward pulled his lips away from her skin, clearing his throat, even though he really didn't need to. The burn increased, and he backed up until his back was touching the bathroom door.

The atmosphere had changed. "Edward?" Bella turned her head slightly, listening for his reply.

Edward knew he needed to get out of the bathroom, and put a wall, a door, anything between them.

Her scent was so strong, so lovely, so potent.

He used the last bit of air in him to reply, "I'll leave you to do the rest." And hurriedly shut the door behind him.

It was so perfect, but so close.

Bella washed her chest and stomach, and dumped the rag one last time before wiping herself completely clean in her most intimate areas.

A towel hung behind her on a rack. She toweled herself dry, and pulled the gown back up her arms, tying it loosely in the back. A toothbrush wrapped in plastic, and a small tube of paste were both on the sink, so she brushed her teeth thoroughly, before rinsing her mouth, and heading out of the bathroom.

She felt better, clean and comfortable. It was as if her bathing had cleansed her of her nausea and tiredness. Now, she felt more awake than she'd ever been before, at least, from what she could remember.

Edward held out a glass of warm water to Bella as she stepped back into the room, and went to lay down on the rolling bed.

She felt restless, and watched Edward. He busied himself with his phone, sending a text here and there, and making sure Bella was comfortable and didn't feel any more nausea, and if so, would head out for a nurse.

But she swore up and down she felt fine.

And she couldn't help but be curious as to why he didn't follow through on an earlier promise.

"Edward?" She bit her lip, afraid to ask, but knew she'd ask anyways.

Edward walked over to her, and sat down next to her on the bed. It was getting dark outside, and she started to think that maybe her parents wouldn't be coming back to the hospital the rest of the night.

Instead of answering verbally, like Bella had come to understand he didn't do much of, Edward just answered by touching her shoulder, and pushing her to lay down.

She tried to deny that she was tired, after all, she'd been asleep most of the day. After her panic attack, she'd fallen into a deep slumber, and by the time she woke up, it was already getting dark outside.

"You told me earlier," she hesitated, trying to word her question as innocently as possible, as pure as her heart felt. She didn't even blame her loss of memory on the desire to be close with the Adonis that gave her butterflies. "That _we_ could lie down." Being subtle wasn't something Bella knew. Since she'd woken up, she had had panic attacks, confusion, but being subtle just wasn't on that list.

If only Edward could read her mind, he'd know what she was truly thinking.

Edward pulled the sheets from underneath Bella, and climbed in next to her. He was a gentleman, and didn't expect anything but him to lie down next to her. Her long brown hair was slightly tangled from her sleep earlier, and flowed to the sides of her head on the pillow. Because Bella only had one pillow, Edward had to lay his head next to hers.

Bella's heart rate picked up, and Edward shifted until his nose touched the side of her neck, much like before.

But he was sure he could keep himself in line this time, controlled.

Bella turned her head away from Edward, giving him access to the soft, supple skin. She could feel herself border-lining on the edge of wake and sleep, but she didn't want to shut off her mind quite yet.

She whispered out into the near dark room, nighttime approaching fast. "Tell me something from before." She didn't know much about before the accident, people, who they were, and what she was taking in school. She knew she was smart, and had taken advanced biology in Arizona, before traveling across the country to live with her father.

She knew her mother had remarried, a younger man in fact, but out of the few interactions she's had with the new husband, she couldn't agree more that they were meant to be together, and that they were truly happy.

She knew she didn't have too many friends, and that Edward was her first boyfriend.

And she knew they had something special, something scary, but so…right.

"You drive a truck that roars." Was his response. She hadn't been specific, but he knew, she meant something else.

Instead of just correcting him, Bella giggled, and turned her head to face Edward, stopping the trace of his nose on the indent of her shoulder meeting her neck. "Have we…. Have we k-kissed?"

Memory loss took a lot from her. And she had to ask. Because seeing him so close to her made her want exactly that. She was desperate to feel a connection to this man, and really… he was _right there_.

Calmly and collected, Edward answered as best he could, while also trying to steer the conversation from the current subject. "I don't think that would be very prudent at this time." Ask one more time…. He might be a vampire…. But he was a man too. And if she tempted him enough…

No.

And as much as Bella wanted to feel his lips touch hers, to lick his bottom lip, for him to open her lips with his own.

"Yeah. I guess not."

Edward could see the desperation in her eyes, to know something between them.

And how could he deny his mate anything?

Instead of lips against lips, he touched his nose to her jaw, pushing it gently to the left, away from facing him. He took a deep breath of freesia and honey, and gently touched his lips to the outer line of her jaw. The skin touching his lips felt like fire, and he opened his lips to breathe in the scent some more, leaving his lips touching the pale skin highlighted by the moonlight drifting in from the window.

Bella closed her eyes and sighed, relaxing into the touch of his lips on her skin. Not prudent for anything more than a cheek…jaw…kiss… she agreed.

You would think she'd want more, to feel those same lips and taste his mouth.

But at this moment, her own thirst was satiated.

Author's note: Okay guys. For those of you, who have reviewed and followed, I want to say Thank you and I appreciate it so much for your feedback. I want to know from right this moment, if you like where it is going. Do you want a different take, do you like the third person? Or would you rather a switch in point of views? Also, Yes, there is a definite mate connection/bond, and I'm glad some of you caught that. I didn't know if some of you would see from her panic attack, that there would be a reason. Hurricane Irma is almost here, so I might drift for a couple weeks, but I promise I'll be back! Thank you guys for reading, and I hope you liked his chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I want to thank those who have stuck with me since the first chapter, and hope this one makes your day. Enjoy our wild ride of Being Forgetful!

It's crazy how after one night, things between Bella and Edward seemed to be routine. And after Edward placed his lips on Bella's skin, where chin met jaw, Bella's thoughts started scrambling whenever he did come into the room.

So, routine became…

Bella would wake up around seven in the morning.

She would ask one of the nurses to unhook the cables attached to her body.

Bella would then rush through a bathing routine in the hospital room's bathroom, consisting of teeth brushing, hair detangling, face washing, and body relieving. Then promptly take a quick sponge bath. She wasn't able to take a full-on shower until she was released. Anything she had to do bathroom wise, she wanted to finish before Edward arrived.

Because yes, he would arrive 30 minutes before her parents did.

He would lay next to her on the bed, pulling her into his arms, and burry his nose in the spot behind her ear.

This ended up eventually making Bella feel self-conscious. Was her hair starting to smell? She tried to keep her skin as clean as possible, and was provided all things bathroom supplies, including a razor and cream.

But her hair seemed to be the one things she couldn't clean by herself.

She asked the nurses about it, but since she had bumped her head pretty hard, they couldn't risk her doing any damage.

So, Bella tried to keep her hair from getting wet.

As for the smell of her hair, Edward never complained, and when she went to detach herself from his embrace, he just held her tighter, running his nose along the side of her neck, and she'd relax after a minute of silent questioning.

Today of all days, Edward just had to come a few minutes earlier, while she was rushing to finish her morning ritual.

She'd just finished cleaning her body, and was working on her neck and face when the door opened. She was looking in the mirror, watching him shut the door slowly.

It wasn't that she was cleaning herself, that made her blush.

It wasn't that she'd ended up accidentally getting the ends of her hair wet, that made her cheeks turn red.

And it definitely wasn't the fact that she had just finished shaving her legs.

It was the fact that she was standing there in just her panties, and her new hospital gown was sitting on the back of the toilet. She was holding a white towel in her hand.

Bella gasped, knowing everything was available to his eyes. She went to cover her breasts, an intimate spot of her body, with the small white towel.

What made her freeze, and stare at Edward in the mirror, was the sound she heard from behind her. A low growl, almost like an animal was coming from him.

And she just stared, a look of confusion, interest, and shock evident on her face.

She just stared at Edward, her back facing him, in all her glory, available for him to look.

And he did.

He definitely looked.

Edward didn't know what he should have expected.

He heard the movement, he heard the running water.

But something about walking into the room and being smothered by her scent did something to Edward. And the gentleman side of him faded, and the monster inside of him begged to come out.

Carlisle had warned him of the monster that would try to escape with a human mate. He warned him of the dangers between a vampire and skin enveloped case of living blood.

A vampire would eventually succumb to his natural instincts, his mate soon after.

Because two vampire mates were not the same as one and a human.

So, when he walked in the hospital room, and the scent of Bella just ran up his nostrils, his throat may have burned, but something else entirely slammed into him, and left him gasping, even though as a vampire, he didn't even need to breathe.

Edward's eyes were on the back of her thighs, milky white, and clearly clean of any hair. His eyes raked from the smooth appearance of her thighs, past her tiny buttocks covered in a baby pink cotton pantie, and the growl came up his throat, and venom filled his mouth until he landed on her bare shoulder blades.

Because something about Bella's shoulder blades was so erotic.

Eventually he pulled his eyes from staring at her clear back, completely clean of any marks from puberty, to land on her eyes looking at him through the mirror.

And that was it for him.

In one long stride he was behind her, and wrapping his arms around her tiny body, the body that just seemed to fit so perfectly in his, and he pulled into his. He buried his nose in the spot behind her ear, a place he'd come to love, and the blood that pumped there made him breathe her in deeply.

 _God, I could die right now just to make this the last thing I smell._

Bella didn't realize she'd stopped breathing, until Edward spoke breathily in her ear.

"Breathe, my love. We don't want you passing out." And she took a deep breath, filling her lungs to the max.

She felt so self-conscious, her heart rate picking up, and she took notice of his arms wrapped around her nearly naked body. Her bare breasts touching his arms.

"God," Edward breathed into her ear, running his noise down her neck, until it landed on the crease between neck and shoulder, "You smell so fucking good right now." And she did. The intensity of her scent seemed ten-fold.

Bella didn't know what to make of this side of her boyfriend. His cool touch encased her, and a sound similar to a whimper escaped her lips. This man was making her feel things she couldn't remember feeling. Her legs started shaking, and she gripped onto the sink, trying to keep herself upright. Her heart rate was wild, and she gulped, her tongue feeling dry.

The feeling inside her chest had her feeling desperate. For what?

Edward loosened one arm from around her chest, and brought it up to her hair, pulling it until it was in front of her right shoulder, giving him full access to the rest of her neck. He could feel Bella trembling in his arms, but he knew, he could just smell it on her, that she wasn't scared.

He couldn't explain the instincts that took over, the feeling of _need, want, desire_ , that made him think he was border lining on going crazy. All he could think of in this moment was _her._

She really did smell so good, and all he wanted to do was make her scent a hundred times stronger.

He let out a purr into her ear, signaling to her that she was in no harm. He wouldn't do anything to her, if she didn't want it.

But damn it if he'd do anything to make her want it.

And the scent that lingered on her skin after her skin cleaning was anything but her not wanting _it._

Bella nearly yelped when his hand left her shoulder, after removing her hair from her neck. She didn't know what to expect, what to feel.

Because his fingers were on her hip now, gripping the thin bone under her skin, and she was sure he'd leave a bruise. She wanted to tell him it hurt, knowing the now darkening spot on her hip would get worse, but, how could she, when it was anything but painful?

"Bella?" Edward's voice was silk, and her legs shook harder, and her breath came in pants.

She wanted to acknowledge him, speak words of encouragement, because she really didn't want this feeling to stop. She felt so domestic, so wanted, jelly-like, that she could turn into a puddle right them and there.

 _Speaking of puddles…_

Bella squeezed her thighs together, scared of the outcome if she loosened them. Why was her panties wet? She feared she'd started to pee, and just hadn't realized it, but after taking note that she'd recently relieved herself before using the sink to wash up, she couldn't have.

Edward waited for a reply from Bella, but when no reply came, he did exactly as his primal instincts told him to.

Bella reached behind her, gripping tightly, nearly painful, onto Edward's hair, when she felt him lower his hand to her most intimate area. She was covered, the skin of her pelvic area completely covered by the pink pantie she was given by the nurse. But it didn't prevent the whimper that left her mouth, and she looked away from the mirror, away from his deep gaze.

After Edward touched her where he needed so desperately to touch her, he found exactly what the scent was, and how he could make her scent increase.

 _Bella… was aroused._

Knowing that, it just egged Edward on even more, his desire increasing. He just wanted that _scent_ to become more potent.

It wasn't like Bella knew what these feelings meant, and why her legs were shaking so visibly. The grip in Edward's hair got harder, and he purred in her ear, letting out a low _hmmm_ sound. Right under her ear, Edward latched his lips onto her skin, feeling the blood vessels pop one by one under his ruthless tongue. He knew he should back away, let the bond increase on it's own, but how could he, when she was just _right there_.

So he didn't stop, and just rubbed his cold tongue on the bruised area, where he knew a hickey was forming. _Yessss…_ moaned the monster deep inside of Edward, ready to pounce on the beautiful specimen falling apart in front of him. The entire time Edward kept his hand on Bella's nether regions, not too sure how to proceed with the part of the bond.

The time he had to debate, turned into dust when Bella breathily moaned his name, and leaned her weight on the bathroom sink. "Edward…"

Edward took that as a sign to carry on, ready to bring her to the edge, and slipped her panties to the side, touching her without any barrier. And if he thought he died in 1918 he was wrong, so… wrong. Bella's skin was so hot, he nearly collapsed behind her, his knees buckling from the intensity of her warmth. The hot blood beneath her skin rushing straight to the very area his fingers were touching.

Bella's right hand loosened on his hair and dropped near her left, where it was death gripping the marble on the sink, trying to keep the shakiness of her entire body away, but God, what was the feeling she wanted to describe?

It didn't take long for Edward to find the spot he knew she needed him at, and he ran his fingers up and down her, the slickness making him need his own grip on reality. He gripped his left arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. He wanted to curse at the clothes he had on, in need of feeling her warmth so close to him. She was fire, and he was like ice. She was melting him, and he himself was nearing his own edge. So close, and all it would take was one touch, down where he knew she'd be hotter than any other part of her body.

Bella felt parched, her lips parted, and she licked her lips. Her soft tongue ran over her bottom lip, and she tilted her head allowing him access to the very spot he was ravishing.

And it was time, Edward knew, considering he could hear her parent's thoughts at the entrance of the hospital.

 _One more minute…_

And that was all it took.

Edward dipped his index finger down lower, coming in contact with moist heat, pure fire. He moaned in Bella's ear, falling apart behind her, as she clenched around his finger, and nearly fell to the floor. Edward held onto her shoulders, keeping her on her feet. Bella was panting, her mouth open in a silent scream, as white light flashed behind her closed eyes.

Little mewls similar to a cat were coming out of her throat, and she fell against the sink, chanting the Adonis's name behind her.

He knees felt wobbly.

Edward backed up, watching Bella's shoulders and back raise with each pant.

He knew he needed to get out of there. Charlie and Renee were down the hall, ready to see their daughter, ready to bring her home for the first time since she'd woken after the accident.

"You need to get dressed." He simply stated, and left Bella in the bathroom, rushing to get out of there before her parents discovered the compromising position they were in.

He cursed himself, and decided mind-reading was even worse of a power to have if he couldn't pay attention outside of his distractions. He closed the bathroom door just in time as the moment Charlie opened the other door, leading to the rest of the hospital.

Edward gave his best _I-didn't-just-have-my-hand-in-your-daughter's-underwear_ smile, greeting her parents. Because he might be a hundred and nine years old, and everyone had sex around him in his household with no consideration of the uncomfortable feeling _he_ might feel. But if Charlie had any inkling of what had just happened, his mind told Edward otherwise. Bella was just a seventeen year old girl, and being brought to orgasm by her boyfriend's hand in a hospital bathroom just wasn't a normal seventeen year old girl thing that was done.

Renee followed Charlie into the room and headed straight to gathering Bella's things.

"So, Edward, are you leaving for school soon?" Charlie gave him a skeptical eye, and his thoughts told Edward that Charlie just wondered why Edward was _always_ there.

"Yes, I was just keeping Bella company until you two showed up. Is today the day?" Not like he needed to ask. Carlisle told him the day before, Charlie was currently thinking it, and Renee was packing up the few entertainment objects given to Bella to keep her preoccupied in her dire time. So really, the question didn't need an answer. Everything about the two revolved around their excitement to show Bella her life outside of the hospital.

Renee was excited to get Bella by herself, to ask about how _close_ we were.

Charlie just wanted time with his daughter.

After hearing that specific thought, Edward felt a tiny spec of guilt, since he was _always_ with Bella since her panic attack when he'd left to go hunting.

And now it was time for another hunt.

Edward could smell her still on his fingers, and squeezed his hand together, making a fist.

"You know it. She freshening up?" Renee popped up behind Charlie, holding the bag of books and other essentials.

Edward nodded, and gathered his bag for school, knowing he'd just dropped it on the ground near the door once he came in, before his animalistic instincts took over.

He congratulated himself as he left the room, thanking the Volturi and whatever God that he hadn't shed his own clothes just to get closer to her.

Say he did. Charlie did have a gun, and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of that gun, even though he was a vampire.

A smile creeped across his face as he climbed into his car, heading off to Forks High, his last day without Bella. Images of the bathroom encounter flashing in his mind, as he drove off, laughing hysterically under his breath. He needed to get a grip, and ask Carlisle if he was supposed to be so giddy. And if he could blush about why he knew he needed to ask, he would have.

Well, he might be a man, but he _was_ born in 1901.

Author's note:

This was a big chapter. Bigger than the rest, but I'm glad I was able to get it written (In two days Thank-you-very-much.) How did you like this chapter? Should Edward have done it? Or should there have been more time? How do you think Bella feels right now? Well, you'll just have to wait. I love reviews! I need to know if this story is actually liked, in order for me to keep going.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I know it's been 11 months since the last posting. Like I said, I am a full time college student, full time worker, and my life doesn't have the consistency of time to write like I'd love to. I know this chapter isn't as long as the last one, but I really wanted to get something out today. I am getting into the groove now of this story. Full CONFESSION! I hate the beginning of stories when I write them. I hate it, I hate introducing characters and all that jazz. But whatever, it's the price I pay to write. Anyways, ONWARDS!

* * *

Bella stood in the bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. She could hardly believe what had just happened, let alone believe what had been the cause of it. A big part of her relationship with Edward was based off what she was told, and as pure as her heart felt, she couldn't deny that she had very much enjoyed the action, and definitely the outcome. Her heart felt lighter, and she smiled at the brunette looking back at her, her own reflection.

After Edward had closed the door behind him, she collapsed against the sink. Her legs felt wobbly, and her heart was pounding so fast. She could hear Charlie's voice from beyond the door, and scrambled to put on the jeans and t shirt her mother had brought her the night before. The two sacs of skin that flopped on her chest, signified that there was supposed to be something there, but Bella didn't think to put on the offending item. Instead, she chose to go braless, and pushed her hair behind her ears, nodding at the reflection. She looked appropriate.

She opened the bathroom door, seeing that Edward had already left. She wasn't surprised. He had school, and she would be returning the very next day. Renee had already packed up the rest of her items, and a pair of black and white converse sneakers laid near the bed. She thrusted her feet into the closed shoe, and stared at her parents, smiling brightly.

"Well look at you, darling. You're so bright-eyed this morning." Renee wrapped her arms around her daughter, bringing her in for a tight hug. She couldn't be happier about finally bringing her daughter home. Well, home to her ex-husband's house. She knew she couldn't bring Bella back to Arizona, where not only she'd have to re-learn everything, but her boyfriend wouldn't be. She could see how comfortable Bella had gotten with the handsome boy, and couldn't bring herself to tear Bella away from him, or the scenery. Alice too, she'd come to love herself.

"I'm ready." And Bella really was. After being cooped up in a four-walled room, she was ready to see beyond it. She knew from looking out the window, that the city was much too green for her liking. And she noticed her parents always wearing coats and heavy jackets. Everything seemed cold, and too wet. But she was beginning to see the cold as a good thing.

Bella's lips upturned into a gleeful smile, remembering just moments before when her boyfriend was touching her so intimately.

It wasn't the fact that Bella was anything but confused at this moment, or really, the fact that her boyfriend had put his hand in her underwear, so confusion wasn't the exact emotion she was feeling right this very moment either. It was titillating, mind-boggling, and definitely crazy. Her blush was tenfold as she walked out of the long-term care room of the hospital wearing jeans and a lightly worn blouse.

"Well there you are Honey!" Renee, the eccentric teenager at heart, practically shouted to her daughter. "We thought you may have fallen in."

Bella blinked a couple times then stared at the woman in confusion. "Why would you think I fell? I'm not even hurt."

"No honey, it's just a… Nevermind. That outfit looking great on you, the blue really brings out your skin tone." Renee threw her arm over her daughter's shoulders bringing her closer in a sideways hug. "Let's go get something to eat, shall we? Charlie?" Stealing a side-glance at the man who used to be her husband, Renee smiled, ready to do whatever she had to do to bring their daughter's memory back. "Let's go to the Diner."

* * *

The ride in the Charlie's cruiser as he drove was quiet, but a sense of comfort filled the void left with unspoken words. Bella had been discharged without any problem, the nurses waving to the family of three as they walked out of the hospital. Everyone seemed nice enough, Bella thought, as the waving continued. Of course, the staring once her and her parents entered the diner made the silence she felt in the car seem golden in comparison. Small town, she'd learned from her conversations with Edward.

 _Edward…_

A blush started to creep up her cheeks and neck as she remembered what had gone down in the bathroom. she wondered if they'd done anything like that before the accident, if he'd made her feel as good as he did with so little touching.

She started to blush even harder in embarrassment when she realized she thought she had peed herself in the beginning.

Not that she really understood what had _actually happened._ Whether old Bella, that's what she's decided to keeping calling the 'her' before the accident, had done anything like that, everything was new to, well, new Bella. Being able to differentiate her old self from her new self was something she needed to do. She'd already figured out to differentiate the two before the sponge bath.

But something else was stirring inside Bella. New Bella liked the feeling Edward had caused. She didn't quite understand it, but the feeling seemed natural, and she just couldn't get that sound he'd made in her ear out of her head. Did he really purr? Because if there was anything she thought could be sexy, it would be that sound.

"Bella?" Bella coughed a little as the coke she'd been sipping went down the wrong pipe, and she patted her chest.

"I'm fine Mom. Just thinking." _Don't ask what I'm thinking about, don't ask what I'm thinking about._

"Well I won't pry…" _Oh thank God._ "Yet."

"Mom!" Bella cringed as she realized she'd spoken a bit too loudly for the family restaurant. Her garden burger laid in front of her on the orange plater, half eaten. This was not a conversation she wanted to have with her mother during a meal…. In a restaurant… with two children in the booth behind her.

"Okay, geez. What a spoiler sport. When do you think you want to go back to school?" Oh. She hadn't really thought about that.

"Well, I don't know. What time is best for me _to_ go back to school with amnesia. Is that even such a good idea? I'd like to, at least because of Ang, Alice, and Edward. But everyone else that Ang has mentioned is a stranger to me." She suddenly felt full and pushed the plate to the side of the table. "If I am being honest, I don't know if I'm ready for that just yet." She had to be honest not only with herself about the idea of school terrifying her, but to her parents as well. This wasn't just a broken foot that would heal, and she'd be as good as new. This was the biggest part that made Bella who she was, and she didn't even know who she was anymore because that part was missing from her memories. In reality, everything was missing from her memories. She didn't have any, at least not any from before she woke up after the accident.

Edward was the one who had to tell her she was his girlfriend and he her boyfriend. He was the one who had to tell her who Angela was, and Angela was always talking about this Mike and this Jessica, even a new developed couple whose names were Lauren and Tyler. She didn't know who these people were and she just wasn't ready to face the unknown, not yet.

She liked the simplicity of knowing three people that were close to her, rather than an entourage of faces she couldn't remember the names of.

And she knew, yes… she knew it wasn't a secret about her amnesia.

She knew about the gossiping. She could only imagine what was being said.

And to be on the receiving end of the gossip…

She wasn't ready for that either.

"Well, maybe you can stay home for a little bit longer." Charlie spoke up this time, knowing his daughter wasn't embarrassed but scared about the small town's only high school.

"I'd like that." Bella placed her chin on her right palm, closing her eyes.

How could she handle an entire school day if she couldn't handle a couple hours of being out of the hospital before she got tired? She definitely wasn't ready.

Charlie waved Sue Clearwater, one of the waitresses, close friend, and wife of a fishing buddy, over so he could pay the bill.

Charlie was a quiet man, and because he was such a quiet man, he was observant. Being so observant came with the territory of being a father. He knew his daughter was tired. He agreed, school wasn;t something she would be ready for anytime soon.

Now he just needed to get Renee on board.

It was time to start thinking of homeschooling Bella for the rest of the year, or until her memory came back. Whichever came first.

* * *

Note: I Hope you like how I added some of Charlie's perspective into this story. ALSO! I did notice when looking at past chapters, I have a habit of switching from third person to a quick one person line. I apologize, I'm new at third person stories, I used to prefer first person, but then I got older. So now I like third person. I AM planning on going back to fix the pervious chapters. No I don't know when. I don't care. But it will get done, so just bare with me.

I want to give a shout out to eness, AHealingRenaissance, and orchidluv. You three seem to be consistent with reading the chapters from the beginning and reviewing, and I love seeing your you guys so much!3 You reviewing means the world to me.

I also want to clarify something lazygirl89 said in her review for the last chapter. Yes I know it was wrong for him to touch her, especially because he lied about being her boyfriend. I laughed when you got all defensive for Bella. Loved reading your comment so much and it made my night. I don't plan on changing anything about the last chapter though, no offence girly, but I love your SPUNK!

As always, Reviewing makes the heart grow fonder, and me to realize maybe I shouldn't wait almost a year before another needs a little R AND R! (Read and Review, but I love the jingle from that one commercial.)MUAH! Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! So full disclaimer, I do not own the characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I just use them, how I like them. I'm not happy with the only two reviews Chapter 5 got. The amount of views was a good number, but this story isn't taking off like I was hoping. But I'm not giving up! I like where it's going. I hope you like this chapter! I know I did while writing it. As for a request, if you notice any spelling mistakes, or anything that isn't making sense, please inform me. i don't edit. i hate editing. So if no one tells me, I won't know. Enjoy!

* * *

It didn't take long for the Swan family to remove themselves from the booth at The Diner and make their way back to the cruiser. It was clear to both of Bella's parents that she required a much-needed rest. Carlisle had warned them she would still be mentally and physically exhausted from the head injury. Because of this, they showed Bella to her room filled with books, a full bed, purple covers and sheets, and a desk with a computer that looked like a dinosaur. She made a mental note to get Edward or Alice to show her how to use it.

It didn't take long for Bella to fall asleep once she'd taken off her clothes and changed into a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top that were folded neatly in one of her dresser drawers. An empty hamper was next to her closet. She wondered if Renee had cleaned up the room a bit, considering the room seemed to be too tidy for a teenager. She pulled the thick purple bedspread away from the corners and slid onto the bed. Her head ached a bit, her belly was full, and she really needed to rest her eyes. Renee and Charlie said their goodbyes and promised to let her rest. With the idea to discuss the earlier topic about school when she woke up, they finally closed the door behind themselves and headed down the stairs.

"Are you planning to stay a bit longer or head out to the hotel?" Charlie asked in a whispered tone in the upstairs hallway, as they were getting ready to descend the stairs.

"I think I might head out for a few hours. She's gonna be passed out for a while and I want to take a nap myself." Renee rubbed her eyes with the balls of her palms, feeling the worry evaporate from her chest. She'd been worried about her daughter since Charlie called her the day of the accident. She couldn't help it of course, Bella was her daughter. Knowing Bella didn't remember anything, even her own parents, had taken a lot out of Renee. Sure she was more free spirited than the girl, but she loved her like a mother should, and only feared things would only get tougher for the dark-haired teenager.

"Yeah, I think I might too." Charlie opened his arms, encouraging a hug from his former wife. The truce from many years before still in the front of his mind, ready to take on the paternal figure he had always been to the daughter that he'd barely seen in the previous years. Both the parents had agreed to be civil, as they'd always been, but because of the added time spent together between the two, they knew they had to put Bella ahead of the divorce that still lingered in the air. Not that Bella remembered anything from that time. She'd been a baby when the couple had officially called it quits, and the shared custody between them had evolved into selected timed spent in one state and the rest in another. For the last three years Bella had chosen to stay in Arizona and Charlie visit her, but now, Bella was living in the state Renee had run from.

Renee stepped into her ex-husband's arms, gripping him tightly. Their lives had been shaken up by the accident in the school parking lot. What seemed like a simple crack to the head had actually triggered the amnesia plaguing their daughter's memories. "We're gonna get through this Charlie, so will she." Renee whispered to the man and walked down the steps that lead to the front door almost immediately.

She didn't look back at the man who once loved her and was finally ready to move on. He had to focus on his daughter now.

* * *

Edward pushed his car as fast as he legally could in the housing area as he parked in the Swan driveway. He knew Renee was no longer at the house, despite the whole reading-minds-thing, because her rent-a-car was no longer in the driveway. The cruiser was parked on the left, Charlie's main spot.

All day long, the thoughts of the Forks High School population practically screamed for answers about their fellow classmate, curious about how badly the amnesia was affecting her. There were the few girls that seemed jealous about the attention Bella was receiving, but that was the petty minds of Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. There were also to jealous minds of Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, and Erick Yorkie. The difference was they were jealous of Edward, and how much he was getting to see the girl.

This made Edward start to think about the decision he'd made about telling the dark-haired beauty that _he_ was her boyfriend, when in reality, the truth had been immensely stretched. Everyone in his family, even Rosalie, had agreed to go along with it, even though all but Alice and Carlisle didn't understand. Even Esme had questioned his thoughts on what he was doing, but the only response he could give to the woman, who was his mother for all intents and purposes, was that he needed to be there for her, to protect her, and the only way to do that was to tell this lie.

He could only imagine what might go down if he didn't tell her in time, if for example, her amnesia faded, and her memories came back. He needed time, because he wasn't ready to tell her his family secret. The one that affected their diet and maybe the simple fact that they were immortal except for a few ways to die, the one that thirsted for her blood on a daily basis. By that he means every single frickin' second of the day.

Edward knocked on the front door, knowing full well Charlie was in the living room in his recliner, dreaming of baseball. Edward opened the screen door then tested the lock on the front door, find that it was unlocked. Shaking his head at the forgetfulness of the chief, he opened it up and let himself inside. No one would dare break into the chief-of-police's house, then again, Edward did just walk in the house unannounced, setting the Tupperware containers of pasta and bread on the circular table the Swan's called a dining set. It was big enough for four people, max. Edward didn't want to think about the times the Chief-of-police had eaten by himself before his daughter arrived.

He made his way to the sleeping man and shook his shoulder. "Charlie?... Charlie?" Edward knew the moment the dream sequence was fading, and the father of his mate began to wake up. He could see himself through the man's eyes, first confusion, then understanding when he realized school must be out for the day.

"Edward? Hey man. Bella's upstairs sleeping. What time is it?" With his blurry vision from sleep he looked at the clock above the TV set.

"It's almost 4-o-clock Chief." Edward shucked his jacket off from his shoulder, ridding himself of the unnecessary garment. It was more for show.

 _How did he even get in?_

"By the way, you left your front door unlocked." He answered Charlie's thoughts, able to work it into the conversation. "I just brought you some food from my house. Esme made Lasagna. We all know you three must be tired, so she didn't want you worrying about dinner."

At that moment, Charlie's stomach growled, signaling just how hungry he was. Neither him or Bella had eaten since coming back from the Diner earlier that day, choosing to sleep instead.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to grab some, if you don't mind. Are you staying for dinner? I think Bella missed you today." _Kid definitely missed you boy._

He wasn't going to outright say that though.

Edward smiled after hearing Charlie think that. He missed her too, every minute he wasn't by her side.

Of course, Charlie didn't need to know that.

"Enjoy. I'm going to head up and see if she wants something to eat. Has she been asleep all day?" He didn't need Charlie to answer that. He'd gone through medical school a few decades before, and just like Carlisle, he knew the extent of her injury.

 _Better not be any funny business under my roof boy._

Edward didn't try to hide his smirk as he headed up the stairs to Bella's room, her scent still lingering in the hallway from her earlier ascent.

What Charlie didn't know, wouldn't hurt him. Some things were better left unknown by the fathers of potential partners.

* * *

Edward knocked lightly on the door of Bella's bedroom, soft snores heard beyond the wooden barrier. He took an unnecessary deep breath, gathering the lingering taste of Bella's floral scent from the air, preparing himself for the onslaught of mouth-watering blood that pumped through her veins. The scent was strong enough in the hallway and going hours without being in the same room as he made him have to start all over in preparing himself for the captivating scent.

He opened the door slowly, hearing it creak as he opened it wider to let himself in. He was going to have to buy some oil for that and the window. Edward chastised himself for already planning to sneak in to see her at night. He grimaced, knowing how much of a stalker and voyeur he sounded like.

Thoughts like that vanished once he laid eyes on the brown hair peaking from beneath the covers, the rest of her face covered up by the offending purple bedspread. Edward made a mental note to buy her a more promising color for her covers, one much like the color of the blouse he'd seen her wearing in Renee's mind as he was leaving the hospital. His phone vibrated in his pocket, and he didn't even have to look at it to know Alice had texted, confirming how ugly she thought the purple material was too. No offence to Charlie, but purple just wasn't a good color for Bella.

He also couldn't help being jealous of the offending spread, knowing full well how insane that sounded, all because it was touching her milky skin.

He needed to change that.

And fast.

He listened for Charlie, hearing the microwave beep, and seeing the pasta being pulled out and a fork touching the plate. Yes, he would be busy for a while, and no ideas of interruption echoed from his thoughts.

Kicking his shoes off softly, he walked the rest of the way to her bed.

He wanted to wake her up peacefully, knowing how easily it would be for her to get a migraine. He pulled the end of the blanket down a little bit, until her face was no longer covered by the material. Still, the soft snores continued. Pursing his lips, Edward pulled the blanket up, and slid underneath it, joining the girl who would make his dead heart beat again if it could.

The scent intensified, and Edward stopped breathing for a second to get control. This girl would be the death of him… if he wasn't already dead.

After getting some self-control of the monster that lingered behind Edward's true self, he managed to lay beside the beautiful teenager, and brushed her hair out of her face. Her nose wrinkled a bit, probably at the cool touch, her face a little hotter than normal temperature. In fact, the rest of her body felt hotter than it should be. He pushed the blanket off of the both of them until Bella was no longer covered, and he took notice of the sleep attire she'd chosen. Yes, blue was a very nice color on her. He touched her bare arm, brushing his fingers down the milky white skin, watching the goose bumps rise from his cool touch. She didn't have a fever, so he could only assume the heaviness of the blanket was too much for the heat of the room.

Bella stirred finally, her tongue darting out, licking her dry lips.

Edward's eyes flashed up immediately, zoning in on the wet pink flesh that was now covered by the plump lips he'd tasted.

He needed another taste.

And damn it, if the monster didn't laugh in the background.

He ducked his head down, touching his nose to her jawline, and breathed deeply. Just because he couldn't taste the wine, didn't mean he couldn't smell the flowers.

Because the monster inside of him was screaming to take a taste.

And not the taste of the red liquid beneath the skin he was running his nose along.

Something else.

Something more.

His hand found the available skin of her side that wasn't covered by the blue of her shirt after it'd ridden up in her sleep.

At that same moment, he opened his own lips, breathing in the air surrounding the both of them, tasting her scent on his tongue.

His lips quivered, he needed a taste, even if it was the last thing he would do, he needed a fucking taste,

His tongue darted out, and he licked a flat line from her collarbone to her chin.

The monster started thrashing about inside his head, screaming "YES!"

Bella started stirring more, hearing the purring sound of her boyfriend louder than ever before. Her own lips quivered after she realized her neck was slightly wet, and his face was so close to hers, his hand touching her bare skin on her side, her hair matted to the back of her neck from sweat.

And it only took her a second before she was fully aware and awake of the situation going on.

Her boyfriend was in her bed, and she had missed him all day. Even in her dreams she missed his touch, his voice.

And damn it, she had missed his lips too, especially because of what had happened in her hospital room's bathroom.

And it only took one more second before she had her fingers tangled in his hair and crashed her lips against his. She pulled his head closer and tighter to her own, pulling at the roots of his hair. If she caused him any pain, he didn't make any comment. In fact, the purring increased tenfold, and his mouth opened as his tongue pushed against her lips. She gasped, and his tongue met hers, the same tongue that had just licked his way up her neck. Edward pulled her body closer to his, gripping her hip, molding their bodies as close as possible, the monster sneering at the material between them. He fucking hated that clothes existed right this moment.

His other hair made it to her hair, carefully nudging her head back, exposing her neck to him. Bella broke away from the kiss, gasping in a much-needed breath.

Edward's lips made contact with her jaw, then her chin, then just like before, but this time he licked his way down to her collarbone.

"Oh god." Bella breathed out when his tongue touched the bone, her toes curling.

She could practically feel the smirk on Edward's lips. She gripped his hair tighter, needing something to ground herself. Her entire body was shaking, and thoughts of that morning were playing behind her eyelids. Was this another moment he would make her feel that good?

"Bella, breathe." Edward practically demanded. Bella gasped again, pulling his head up and crashed her lips against his again.

This time, it was her turn to taste him. She pulled his head back by his hair, not caring about how hard she must be pulling. Edward didn't say anything, especially when her lips touched his jaw, and he felt her baby pink tongue make their own way, leaving a trail down his porcelain skin.

This time it was a moan that escaped his mouth, and Bella just wanted to continue getting him to make that sound. Hearing that sound was much better than hearing the purr that seemed to always escape past his lips during their intimate moments.

She pressed her tongue flat against his collarbone, much like he'd done to her. The taste of him on her tongue was addictive, and she felt her head swimming.

Bella pulled her tongue back in her mouth, and opened her mouth wider, getting ready to bite the skin that covered….. oh god… her now favorite part of her boyfriend's body.

She could practically feel herself vibrating from the desire coursing through her.

Just then Edward pulled away, sneering a few words that she wasn't quite sure she understood.

"Fuck…. Alice… important."

He reached into his pocket, pulling out his cellphone. Oh… It must have been the device vibrating and not her. That didn't stop her from blushing from embarrassment. Edward opened the phone pressing it to his ear. "Yes, Alice?" Edward was now annoyed at his sister. Something was happening between Bella and him, and Edward was angry enough for the monster and him both. Fuck, she had impeccable timing.

"Edward?" Alice spoke on the other end. "You might want to settle down with the making out."

Edward glanced at Bella, making sure she couldn't hear Alice from his speaker. Fuck her and her visions.

Bella looked at him with her eyebrows knitted together, curious about the reason for interruption.

God she was cute.

He smoothed the area between her eyebrows down with the pad of his thumb.

"Care to explain why?"

"Oh, for Christ's sake Edward! Do you want Charlie to walk in and see you and his amnesiac daughter going at it like animals on her bed, in the room that once held her crib as a baby?"

She made a good point.

"Thank you, Alice."

He was somewhat thankful.

Somewhat because he just wanted to get back to what Bella had been doing. The things she was doing with her mouth.

Just then, Bella's stomach growled, and he knew it was time to feed the little human his mate was.

Bella blushed, and looked away, muttering under her breath. "Stupid bodily functions. Who needs food. Psh." Edward chuckled and leaned in, kissing her cheek. She really was cute.

"Let's get you some food. Esme made Lasagna." At that, her stomach growled again, and the blush intensified.

If he didn't love her already, he'd definitely fall in love with her because of that blush.

* * *

A/N: Alright what did we think? How are we feeling about Bella and her awakening sexuality towards Edward? What about Charlie and Renee's encounter about thir beloved daughter? As always, Read and Review, and give me your honest opinions! And another note, if you feel something isn't going the way it should, what would you do? I don't have a problem using your ideas, and of course giving credit.

Muah!


	7. Chapter 7

(PLEASE READ!) A/N: I just want to start off by saying, I do not own any Twilight Characters. Sephenie Meyer does. Love her so much, and Love our main shipped couple. Anyways, this chapter took a turn I wasn't expecting. I also want to say, this story is rated M! for a reason my lovelies. I want to mention there an OOC character now, and I'm happy with the way it turned out. I know it's shorter than the last chapter, but I'm trying to get out faster updates for you guys. As always! Read and Review! It means a lot to me!

One more note: I don't mind ideas messaged to me (PMed, not reviewed, but still, reviews make me happy), and incorporating these ideas if I think they fit the story well. I always give credit, and will give shout outs. I really want to finish this story rather than get stuck in a block because I can't come up with anything to write. Anyways! ONWARD!... Get it? Onward... instead of Edward?3

* * *

Over the next few weeks, things had changed drastically between Bella and Edward. Bella finally met Esme, a beautiful woman with a heart-shaped face and hair that seemed to be both chestnut colored and strawberry blonde at the same time. Esme had let Edward introduce her to Bella, but when Bella held out her hand for a shake, a common movement associated with introductions she'd come to learn, Esme had pulled Bella into a strong hug. Minding her own strength, given that fact that in her head she was much stronger than the average woman, she kissed Bella's cheek and held her hands in her own after pulling away.

"How are you feeling, Dear?" She asked Bella, and Bella simply answered with an "I'm fine," and moved on. No one questioned the fact that she didn't ask Esme How she was feeling in return. Everyone knew manners were something developed, rather than born with.

Bella, learning the delicious smell wafting from the kitchen was the one and only "Esme's Lasagna," she gratefully and mercilessly devoured two sliced of both the pasta and bread. Of course, that meant she had to unbutton the button of her pants in embarrassment.

No one else had eaten a single bite, more content with sipping their tea, explaining they'd already eaten before she'd arrived.

After the feast at the bar in the kitchen, she was lead by Edward to his room, a room filled with books, DVDs, and CDs, a king mattress with a light blue blanket and pillows, and a TV entertainment center. She blushed as she started to compare her own room to the magnificent one she was currently standing in. Edward kissed her cheek, one, two, three times, before pecking her lips. He was very good at distracting her from her thoughts. Then again, the thoughts that plagued her mind during and after those kisses distracted her from everything else.

When he wasn't looking, she glared at the back of his head, her inside voice cursing him.

And even though the next few weeks had been filled with Edward teaching her things like History makings, science terms, and her reading book after book, she'd taken notice of one thing.

They would kiss, yes. They would cuddle, yes. They would pet the other heavily, yes. By that, it meant Edwards hands would grip her sides, and Bella's would wound around his neck, feeling the muscles on his back contract with every movement.

She'd even ended up with their legs entwined. Yes, all these things made Bella melt. Something about being touched and loved made her feel significantly desired, except for one major thing.

He never let his hands wander up, nor down.

And she wasn't sure enough of herself to encourage more than the heavy make-out sessions (Alice explained the term to her, so she finally had a name for the dizzying lip on lip contact). Other than that, Bella was growing irritated. Down right, irritated.

She didn't know what it meant.

She only knew about the white light and leg shaking feeling that made her stop breathing.

She didn't know what to do, how to make him, make her, feel that way again.

And she wanted to ask Renee about it, but something told her that's since no one brought it up in any conversation, that maybe it wasn't supposed to be.

And it would be weird to ask Alice.

And if she couldn't ask her own mother, how could she ask Esme.

And Rosalie didn't even seem like an option.

So there was only one person left.

* * *

"Hey Ang?" Bella asked her friend as she laid on her bed, twiddling her thumbs, then huffed, sitting up and looking her square in the eye. "I need help. Or at least, I need to understand something."

Angela was sitting at the foot of Bella's bed, her homework from trigonometry taking up nearly a quarter of the area. Blinking a few times, she closed her book with the pen still in it, and pushed it to the side. "Uh, this sounds serious…"

Blushing, Bella bit her lip, unsure how to proceed. She decided to just go for it. Spit it out, her inner self said.

"Well, no, not really. It's just… Something happened between me and Edward. Like, something amazing." She paused, waiting for Angela to reply.

Of course she wasn't expecting the response Angela gave. "OH MY GOD!" She shouted, then looked to the door, lowering her voice. "Did you and Edward have sex?"

 _Did we… Huh?_

"Sex?" Was there a name for the white light and tingly feeling she got around him? Sex?

Angela looked at Bella curiously, then pursed her lips in confusion. "If you ended up having sex, I don't think Edward wouldn't have told you what the action is called. He's too much of a gentleman. So, no?"

Blushing, Bella figured she had to describe what had happened, rather than leave Angela guessing.

"Well, no… Whatever that is. Uh… Okay. So…" She kept telling herself to just ask already, get on with it. What was the matter with asking about it? She didn't understand. She did know one thing though, apparently whatever this s _ex_ was, it was a huge deal if it made Angela shout to the Lord above. "He did something, that made me, you know…" She lowered her voice to a whisper, coughing in embarrassment. "Feel… good?"

Angela started at Bella for a couple seconds, before her eyes got wider.

 _No way… Good for you, boo!_

"Oh…My…GOD!" She looked to the door again, making sure to whisper her next question, thinking she might know what her friend was trying to say. "Did Edward give you an orgasm?"

 _Oh… So there is a name for it._

Bella looked at Angela, unsure of what to say. If that blinding white light and toe-curling feeling was called an orgasm, then yes, she assumed that's what had happened.

"Well, I don't know. What's an orgasm?"

Angela hopped up from the bed only to tackle Bella a second later, keeping sure to avoid any contact with her head. "I'm so proud!" Angela kissed Bella's cheek, then sat back, squeezing Bella's hands tightly in her own. "It's only the best thing to come from anything sexual. How did he do it? Were you naked? OMG! Was he naked? What's he _look_ like? OH! Wait!? Did he… Oh he must've gone down on you! I can't believe it! My little Belly BEAR!"

"Angela will you shush it already, my dad is downstairs!" Bella stage-whispered, trying to get Angela to calm down. Then something clicked… "Wait… so you've…?"

Nodding, Angela gave the biggest smile. "With Ben. It was amazing. Not just the orgasm part though. The whole thing. Sex with him is so intimate. He's so giving."

Bella had too many questions now.

What the heck was giving? Giving what?

Gone down?

They were standing the whole time he made her turn to goo.

And she didn't understand why Angela made that tone of voice when asking her "He's he look like?"

Hello, Angela has met Edward.

"I'm so confused." She admitted to Angela.

Nodding this time in understanding, Angela crawled up the bed to sit next to Bella against the headboard. "Okay. Start from the beginning. Tell me everything."

So Bella did.

She told her about their first kiss that she knew of.

Even told her about the time before in the bathroom, when he'd helped her wash up. The kiss that he placed on her knee.

She described in every detail she could about the sensations, the actions of intimacy between her and her boyfriend, with his hand inside her panties. She confessed how good it had felt with his fingers had touched a specific part of her womanhood.

She told her all about the white light, and the sudden vanish of Edward afterwards.

She even told her about the intimate kissing they'd had in her bed later that day.

And she even told her how he'd done nothing of the sort similar to the bathroom encounter.

How the kisses didn't develop like they'd done that fateful day.

"And the entire reason I am asking you what all this means, is because I just don't." She confessed after she'd finally finished with her story.

"Bella…" Angela started, pulling Bella's head to lean against her shoulder, and twined their fingers together. She hated that her best friend was so confused, especially about sex. She would have to have a talk with that boyfriend of hers. For him to lead her on, especially with little to no knowledge of intimacy, oh boy, he was going to get a piece of her mind. "Sex can be beautiful. It can also be tragic, but with the right person it can be beautiful. You definitely had an orgasm, which is saying something, because some women, including me, have a hard time reaching that high." She sighed, pulling Bella's hand up and kissing the back of her hand. "Maybe Edward feels guilty? You have barely any memories of anything, including the two of you as a couple. By the sound of how tight you were, I'm assuming you're a virgin. Maybe he was just caught up in the moment, I don't know. I honestly think this is a conversation you should have with Edward. Build boundaries or let him in on the fact that you want to be intimate again, even if that means you aren't going to have sex completely. Sex doesn't just mean penis in the vagina…" She stopped talking for a second when Bella hid her face in her friend's shoulder.

"It can mean all sorts of things. Anal, giving and receiving head, hand jobs… there are many, many, _many_ different ways to have sex, porn can show you that. I definitely recommend educating yourself, before you talk with Edward though. At least a little bit. Maybe don't jump straight into watching porn. If you pick the wrong porn it can turn you off of sex. Just… research some terms, maybe? Then, and only then, talk to Edward."

Bella felt a little better, to be honest. The conversation hadn't been as scary as she'd anticipated, especially since Angela was able to help her at least understand her body a bit more. Now she had a name. Angela had called it a high, an orgasm. Something women reach and chase and strive to achieve. She was lucky, Angela said.

After a few more minutes, Angela looked at her cellphone, commenting on the time. It was getting late, and "Unlike some people, us other teenagers must succumb to the Nation's regulations for schooling five days a week." Bella smiled at that, and then stuck her tongue out. Angela had a way of taking her injury and making a joke that was actually funny, out of it.

Once Angela had escaped the confines of Bella's room, she fired up the dinosaur that sat on her desk. Alice had come over a couple weeks before to show her how to use the damn thing. Bella liked it solely because of her email. Apparently, she really liked comic strips from newspapers. Every day she received a new comic strip in an email she could download, which took forever of course. An old habit made new.

After the stupid thing finally loaded up to her home screen, she clicked the internet button.

She typed in those fatal words.

 _Giving and Receiving head._

Of course, the images, articles, and oh, well that's porn apparently…

* * *

A/N: Yes I know this chapter took a turn, and Angela's character is OOC. I want her like that. Bella needs that kind of influence in this story that isn't related to her boyfriend, (that she knows of.)

As always, reviews make me happy! LOVE YOU LOVELIES SO MUCH! I've never enjoyed writing a fanfiction so much before.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: HI THERE MY LOVELIES! I decided to go ahead and upload another chapter, despite it being a bit short. I apologize. I don't take kindly to holding a chapter for the next day, so I write as much as I can in one day and upload it. Sorry, that's just how I am. A couple things I want to announce. I'm a bit dissapointed in the amount of reviews I'm getting. There's over 300 readers for each chapter, so I feel I could get at least a few more reviews out of that many, don't you think? As for my readers who are still loyal, I love you guys so much! You all make my day. I'd like everybody to take a moment out of their day to have a silent moment for my hamster Nibbles. He passed away around midnight last night. I was expecting it, he was old. Another thing, I am a proud mommy of a cockateil. Her name is Kaytee. I've been teaching her how to clock her tongue and say "Hello." And it has been accomplished. Last note! I uploaded a "story" even though it isn't a story, about a fanfic I'm in search of. "Searching for a story" Please read the description and inbox me if you know the name or author of that story. Okay my lovelies! On with the show. OH WAIT! I don't own Twilight, just like playing with the characters. Okay let's go!

* * *

It didn't take much longer than a second for the blush to creep up Bella's cheeks. Rosy, almost like sunburn, the blush went all the way down to her neck and chest. Immediately, her hands flew to her face, blocking the view of the computer screen from sight.

And like a preteen, she giggled after the images were no longer in view. Because Bella, she was not only embarrassed for what she saw, but curious too.

She opened her fingers, peaking from between them and looked at the screen quickly, before closing the finger gaps again.

She hummed, not really sure what to do in this very moment. Should she look at the pictures some more, or should she log out of the page and forget about the search altogether?

And Bella, being the curious girl she was as of late, she chose the first option before the later.

Not trusting that she wouldn't keep her eyes covered out of shame, she lowered them completely. She looked at the screen intently, flicking her eyes from one picture on the google page to the next.

Yes, she had typed "Giving and Receiving head."

Angela had mentioned this terminology, along with some other terms Bella wasn't exactly familiar with. Going by the first search alone, yeah she was going to be blushing a lot through these google searches. One of the photos was completely in black and white. It didn't show much skin, but the idea was clear since the girl in the photo had one leg on one side of the man's head, and the other raised up. The man was blindfolded, for this, Bella didn't quite understand the reason behind this, but she could only imagine why. In fact, she wasn;t exactly sure she _wanted_ to know.

Angela had encouraged her to educate herself, research some terms.

She could really only think of two other terms, and decided to go with the one that sounded less threatening. In the search bar where images would appear, she typed out the words "Hand Jobs." Angela had been specific when she mentioned this term, so Bella figured she should be open to the suggestions Ang was giving.

Two pictures from the google search caught Bella's interest. She squinted her eyes at the consecutive pictures in front of her on the screen. The one on the left showed a woman looking very similar to Bella, with her long brown hair and pale skin, with her hand under a blanket. Under the blanket laid a man, and it didn't take much imagination to figure out what was going on. That woman's hand was _there,_ Bella concluded.

The picture on the right didn't have anything to do with hands. Instead, it showed a woman, once again showing similarities between the teenage girl and the model. This time, a woman was only clad in a bra, as she had her legs on either side of a man's hips, a man who had similarities to her boyfriend, Edward. Of course, the model's looks couldn't compare really to the Adonis-like features of her male counterpart. It was clear the woman wasn't wearing anything below, even though the man's arm blocked the view of her own hips in the photo. And was his underwear slightly pushed down below his hips, where the girl's legs covered his skin?

Yes, Bella concluded this must be the actual act of sex.

The girl sat on top of the man, one hand gripping the pillow under his head.

Bella's heart started racing as she exited out of the page.

She stood up quickly and began pacing the room. She brushed her hair out of her face trying to catch her breath. Oh god, she was so confused. She didn't know what to make of the google searches. Only two searches and she was nearly hyperventilating. Wasn't sex supposed to be natural? Isn't that what Angela was trying to say?

" _It was amazing. Not just the orgasm part though. The whole thing. Sex with him is so intimate. He's so giving."_

Angela was clear to mention it wasn't just the orgasm.

Of course that had Bella questioning if what she experienced in the hospital bathroom happened to be an orgasm or not. The white light and the shaking of her legs, the breathlessness she felt afterwards, that must be what felt good about sex.

Because Bella had searched "Giving and receiving head", she'd come to realize the "giving" Angela was speaking of, was the act of putting one's mouth in one's genetalia. The photo had made it clear, the man's face was very close to that special place Edward had touched with his own hands.

With that thought, images flashed behind Bella's eyelids as she furiously scrubbed her hands up and down her face. Could Edward do that? Or better yet, would Edward do that?

Another thought made Bella's eyes widen. _Has_ Edward done that?

Bella's blush was so much darker, she could feel the heat emanating from her cheeks on her fingers. Damn you Angela. Now Bella was even more confused than ever. How was she supposed to have this conversation with Edward now?

* * *

Bella was laying on a couch in Edward's room, a bed with a gold cover on the other side. She couldn't bring herself to lay on the bed, afraid she would mess up the perfect sheets and thread count. The short second she'd let her fingers brush the material gave her such a thrill. Who knew Egyptian cotton felt so nice?

 _Nice? One of the top expensive materials for a bedspread and the only word you can come up with to describe it is "Nice?" Nice Bella._

Bella wrinkled her nose at the distasteful thoughts. So what if she didn't have a better description for the bedspread? Nice was a perfectly good description.

A chuckle came from the doorway of the room. Her eyes quickly flickered to the area where the velvet sound was coming from. Yes, that Adonis- compared boyfriend of hers. "What's with that face? You look like you've smelt something quite awful." Edward leaned against the door frame of the opened door, his arms crossed one over the other. Bella's eyes lowered to the grey fitting shirt currently donned on the breathtaking beautiful man.

 _God, he can sure pull off that color._

Bella had to stop herself from going to fan herself. It was getting a bit hot and stuffy.

She tried to come up with a different reason as to why she was making that face a few minutes ago. She didn't want to tell the truth, feeling a tad insecure about the nose-wrinkling, distasteful thoughts that plagued her mind about the differences between them.

At the end of her struggle to come up with some odd but reasonable excuse, she just gave up and told the truth.

"Just the cover. I couldn't come up with a good word to describe the texture. It feels…" Bella hesitated, "nice." Bella winced. Yup, that sounded _exactly_ like it did in her head. Darn it.

Edward chuckled again, his trademark grin of one side rising higher than the other appeared. He strolled over to the brown-haired girl sitting on his sofa. She didn't know, but he'd been standing there for quite a while, watching the expressions change on her face. She could be so cute without her intending to be. That nose wrinkle could have brought him to his knees.

He also noticed how her eyes seemed to travel down from his face. That action spoke more than a million words, because that made him feel so good about himself. It was a major compliment from her to get checked out.

Then she seemed to have a struggle mentally after he asked about the nose-wrinkle.

It only took three big steps before he was standing in front of her, and he leaned down and until his lips were in perfect reach. Before he could kiss her, he stopped himself, raising his eyes to meet hers. He could hear her breath and heart rate pick up. He was so proud to call this girl his, even under the circumstances. A part of him felt guilty for intruding her life after the accident the way he did. That of course changed when he got a wiff of her scent. This girl was made for him. Humans just didn't know about the power of destiny.

Bella was looking into his eyes, then lowered her own until the reached his lips. She could see them moving but couldn't place what he was saying. Without a thought, she leaned in until her lips touched his in a searing kiss. His lips were cold, like always. She never questioned why they were that temperature, but she also never felt the need to. The cold didn't bother her, in fact, it seemed to cool the heat that basically poured from her own skin. She didn't move her lips against his, keeping them pressed tightly against them instead. The contact was all she needed, and the scent of him was starting to make her dizzy. Even if she wanted to move her lips, she wasn't sure she could.

She could feel the room getting hotter, and with a smack of their lips Bella pulled away. She suddenly felt embarrassed for basically attacking his mouth in the middle of him speaking. Would he think she was rude? "Sorry." She whispered under her breath, looking back at the golden covers, then shut her eyes tight. Her head felt like it was swimming.

After a couple seconds she opened her eyes to look back at Edward, realizing he was speaking to her. "liked it very much." She must've only caught the last bit of what he was saying, but that was really all she needed to hear.

He smiled, reassuring her about the intimacy she was searching for, and picked her up before sitting down where she had just been. He placed her in his lap, bouncing his knee a little bit.

She'd been the one to lean in, the monster in him fist bumped the air.

This girl was beyond perfect.

* * *

A/N: Quick note to end this chapter with. How are you lovelies feeling about the intamacy between Edward and Bella now? I know some of you were skeptical in the beginning with his blatant lie. Also, how often do we want a little love or smut between our favorite couple? I must know these things! I like suggestions!

Once again, Reviews make me happy! And I promise the next chapter will be much longer. BYE FOR NOOOOWWWW!3


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: HI GUYS! SO quick note. I'm extremely happy with the reviews that have been left. I did take into account the suggestions from some of you (Orchidluv, Cdgrinnell, Leslie E) and appreciate the love. LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH!

ALSO, I am looking for someone who likes to make videos to make a trailer for this fanfiction. I always see them around on youtube and think they are so cool. Anyone down?

* * *

There wasn't anything she could do to prevent what was about to happen. Everything in her was screaming to help them, but after seeing it all happen, she knew it was time. Actually, she thought, the timing couldn't be any more perfect than right now.

Her body froze, seeing the vision play in her head. The screaming, the agony piercing through Bella's head. No one was prepared for what was going to happen, only her. No one had bothered to question Edward on his reasoning behind the lie anymore, but she knew to keep an eye out for the results. And when they disappeared from her vision's altogether, she knew something was going to happen. She had to warn Edward, give him enough time to make amends. But the boy was too selfish.

And when she froze once again, like she always did when her mind brought her to a place of soon-to-be's, the flash of what could happen made her stop and scream for the girl who was now blacked out in her brother's car. There was nothing she could do. The warning was still there on her tongue, long after he brother had left the house.

But of course, it was too late, and she didn't have a choice but to it play through.

* * *

*Three Hours Earlier*

Bella woke with a start. It took her less than a minute to gather her bearings, and remember the dream that made her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. She could remember a few faces, ones from a time at Forks High School, but couldn't place the exact time the dream was taking place.

Rubbing her eyes, she realized this must be the beginning of recollection. Dr. Cullen had mentioned her memories could return but hadn't mentioned a specific time in the process of her healing. The bruising on her head had lessened significantly, and she felt less tired as the days increased. Of course, she'd already remembered the little things, like her favorite foods, her favorite scents, even her favorite shampoo scent. She also remembered little quirks of the things that she hated, like how she couldn't stand the thought of her socks not being folded after being washed, or how often she scrunched her nose at all things avocado. Really? It was so bland.

Funny enough, she also remembered the sun from Phoenix, her favorite color for her toes, and the plane ride to Forks. She could remember the entire reason why she had come to the wet city, but everything after it was a blur, a big blank, as if there was a big-time leap in between the plane touching the ground, and her waking up after the accident.

Throwing her legs over the side of the bed, she smiled at the other side of her room. She was so ready to remember everything from before she woke up.

And today would be the day.

(Line Break)

Bella showered with the strawberry-scented wash in her hair, shaved her legs, underarms, and even shaved herself bare in her most intimate areas. It wasn't until she was drying herself and looking in the mirror, that she decided to wipe it clean of the nuisance of hair. She never understood why she had it to begin with. She always felt uncomfortable and itchy.

She blushed, when she remembered Edward's hand had been there before. Of course, he was such a gentleman, he didn't make any comment about the curls that covered her.

Shrugging, she hopped back in the shower and did exactly what she was intending to.

She bounded out of the bathroom in a towel, searching for anything and everything to wear for the day. She had plans with Edward once again at his house, a movie day with the rest of the family. She was instructed to just bring herself, and wear comfortable clothes, as would the rest of them. She decided to wear a pair of black leggings, bottoms she'd also come to love as house wear, and a long sleeve sweater that came down to the tops of her thighs. She slipped her feet in some ballet flats, and bounded down the stairs in enough time before the door bell started to ring.

And of curse there he stood in all of his glory looking as gorgeous as ever.

He looked at her and smiled sheepishly.

"I can say the same for you my darling."

Bella blushed bright red. "I didn't mean to say that out loud."

Chuckling, Edward took a step closer to her, bending down to her level. "You can call me gorgeous anytime you desire. Keep in mind, I deserve the same right." With a quick peck to his love's lips, he straightened out, and held his arm out for Bella to take. "Shall we?"

Bella giggled, realizing he wanted her to take his arm. Such a dork.

"We shall!" They nodded at each other and Edward practically dragged her to the silver "Volvo."

The ride to his house was fairly quiet. Every once in a while, Edward picked her hand up with their fingers entwined and would kiss her knuckles. When they were at a red light, he'd lean in and kiss her cheek.

When he wasn't looking, Bella stared at his face, trying to remember anything from before. After a couple minutes she became frustrated with the fact that everything she remembered only happened after. The frustration must've been evident on her face because Edward looked at her with concern. "Are you okay, love?"

Looking at him quickly, she nodded, not really sure how to put into words about what she was thinking. A part of her told her not to tell him she was trying to remember. She hadn't really tried to gather memories since. When Renee and Charlie encouraged her to try, she would just shrug at them. Everything anyone told her just felt like _their_ memories, not her own. It was like listening to the audio of a book, how things were happening beyond the voice, but you could only picture it in your head.

"Have I ever told you you're beautiful?" Bella leaned in over the console and kissed her boyfriend's cheek. She'd just started engaging anything romantic between them, and quite enjoyed his reactions. Before the whole 'bringing-Bella-to-orgasm-thing' in the hospital, Bella had barely introduced the touching first.

And even though she constantly wondered what was going through Edward's head that made him keep his hands to himself, Bella didn't let that waver the ache inside of her. That's why she started researching sexual terms, looking at pictures, even looking at _those_ videos. Ever since what happened in her hospital room's bathroom, something in her woke up, and much unlike the beast in "Beauty and the Beast", Bella had never felt more beautiful, at least from what she remembered.

But she wasn't prepared for what happened.

And she definitely wasn't expecting it either.

Because yes, you can expect something and not be prepared for it.

Or you can be prepared for something, and not be expecting it.

But Bella was neither.

Despite her need for her memories to return, despite her desire to somehow make them appear in her head as if they never left, and despite her desperately wishing the accident never happened, she could have never prepared herself for the onslaught of pounding in her head.

Like flashes, fireworks, like Charlie's cruiser lights that made the wee-woo sound as it zoomed down the street as it chased a bad guy, anything that blinked constantly, it all came back to poor Bella.

Memories flooded behind her eyelids, and she placed her head in her hands, groaning through the pain.

 _His eyes…._

 _The next week._

 _She was all by herself._

 _Poor Mike couldn't understand that she wasn't interested in being temporary lab partners._

" _Hello. I'm Edward Cullen, you must be Bella."_

" _H-How do you know my name?"_

 _The quick glance to his enclosed fist as his knuckles turned whiter than the pale skin that came oh so naturally to him._

But it wasn't the memories that made her scream so loud that it shocked Edward into stomping on his breaks and swerving his car to the right, onto the gravel side of the road.

It wasn't the realization she was finally able to remember _everything._

But it was the everything that did make her scream.

Because in her mind, through her memories, as they flooded her head all at once, she relived the accident once again.

And just like before, she knew Edward wasn't standing next to her.

Just like before, he was all the way across the parking lot, next to his adopted siblings, looking at her, his eyes as scared as hers as Tyler's van came squealing towards her, ready to end her life.

And she remembered feeling the cold, the same cold that had brushed her fingers during biology, holding her before her head hit the ground.

And that was it.

She remembered everything.

It wasn't until the screaming subsided that she knew it was her who had been screeching like a banshee, the onslaught of revealing memories too much for her human mind to handle.

And as she caught a few words from her non-boyfriend, asking her "Bella! ARE YOU OKAY!? WHAT'S WRONG?!" as he grabbed her arms and pulled her to him, she knew the truth.

For some reason, he had lied.

This realization was just too much for Bella.

Because within seconds her head tilted back, and she had blacked out.

* * *

Alice had warned Edward there would be a part of this road she wouldn't see them anymore. For some reason, her visions of the human-vampire couple had lessened throughout the night, and by morning there was nothing past the long road that lead to the other side of the city. Edward thought he was prepared. Knowing he had a mind-reading ability, super strength, and super speed, definitely helped him stay calm enough to wear he didn't arise any suspicions from his girlfriend.

He did take notice of the quick glances Bella was giving.

Suddenly her eyebrows knitted together, and she showed the cutest frustrated look.

"Are you okay, love?" Of course, he was more interested in what was causing her to make that face, and if it was as troubling as she was making it out to be, rather than the cutneness of it all, even though that still remained a thought in the back of his head.

She just blushed, a habit he quite enjoyed being the cause of. "Have I ever told you you're beautiful?" He definitely wasn't expecting that, and even felt even more in love with her when she leaned over the console and kissed his cheek. _She could make my heart stop beating. Thank god it's not beating anymore, or else I'd have a heart attack._

The next few seconds went by in a blur, and that's saying something coming from a vampire.

Bella started screaming.

And once again, his non-beating heart could stop beating with how scared he was.

"Bella?! ARE YOU OKAY?!" He pulled to the side as quickly as he could, putting his car in park, and reaching for the girl trying to pull her into his lap. He started brushing her hair out of her face, rocking the poor girl that he loved so much. She kept screaming. No movement, no thrashing. If it wasn't for the screaming, no one would know there was any distress.

"Bella? Baby, WHAT'S WRONG?!"

Oh but he knew.

It was only a matter of time.

After another minute of the heinous screaming, Bella started sobbing. Her mouth was moving, and to a human it would simply look like her lips were trembling.

If it wasn't for his vampire hearing, he wouldn't have known either.

But he did.

And the shame set in.

"Y-You…." She gasped, her own eyes looking deep into his. "You lied?"

All before he saw her eyes roll to the back of her head and her body went limp, lifeless.

"Oh God, Bella? Sweetie wake up. Come on." He placed his hand on her forehead, the heat radiating off of her skin told him she needed his father.

Of course it was then Alice decided to call.

Because calling maybe a couple minutes earlier would have been so troublesome.

He bent his leg, pulling his phone with the hand that wasn't holding Bella upright and close to him. "Alice…" Edward's whisper was broken, sadness deep in that one word. It wasn't a question. It wasn't a statement. It wasn't an observation.

It was an announcement.

"Edward. I didn't see until now. I'm so sorry! I didn't see. I already told Carlisle. He's on his way. He called her parents to let them know. EDWARD, listen to me! I didn't know I'm-"

Edward hung up, throwing the phone down on the floor. His heart, the one that didn't even beat, was breaking for his love. He'd broken her trust from the very beginning, and now she'd never trust him again. He leaned Bella back in her seat and speeded to her side with the doors open. Her picked her up from the seat and just cradled her to his chest. He could already hear his family's thoughts. Carlisle, Alice, and Emmett were on their way.

It was over.

All because he was selfish.

All because he lied.

"I'm so sorry my love. Bella I'm so sorry." The jeep came into view slightly down the road, speeding faster than any law allowed, all until it came to a screeching halt in front of Edward. "Please forgive me Bella. I'm so… sorry."

The three members of his family hopped out of the vehicle, Carlisle headed to the non-couple, Alice to the driver's side of his Volvo, and Emmett in the middle. He was the muscle, just in case.

Because in this situation, there had to be a _just in case._

"Edward.." Carlisle stated, approaching his youngest, but oldest son. In that moment, seeing the brokenness on Edward's face, he'd never looked younger. The time had come. "You have to hand Bella to me, son. She needs my help. I'm her doctor."

All the arguments flashed through Carlisle's mind. Yes, Edward knew everything of her injury, had a medical degree of his own, but one thing stopped Edward from pursuing the argument he saw in his father's mind.

It was his fault.

He had made his family lie.

And he was the reason for this outcome.

Slowly, he held Bella at arm's length, giving Carlisle permission to handle the love of his existence. Carlisle gently scooped the girl from his son's arms, cradling her as close as possible. He didn't say anything after that, nor think thoughts that were meant for him to hear. He just nodded his head to the passenger side of Emmett's jeep, Emmett already rushing to the driver's side. Carlisle would hold Bella in the back seat.

Soon, the family, including Alice as she drove the Volvo behind them, were heading back to the Cullen house, all silent, because words just weren't needed in this moment.

Even if Edward wasn't a mind reader, he would know what his family was thinking.

But he had made a split-second choice.

A decision that gave him Bella after her accident, the weeks they spent together anything but rash, anything but loving.

And even though he had kept his hands to himself, the desire to be a gentleman much bigger than his desire to plunge his fingers deep inside the warmth of the goddess currently splayed on top of his father, he couldn't regret his decision one bit.

Yes, he was sorry.

Sorry he hadn't told her.

Sorry he didn't get a chance.

Sorry he took advantage,

But regret it?

Never.

* * *

Author's Note: Oh god Wow. This was a hard chapter to write. I really tried to do it justice for her memories returning. Yes I know some of you preferred her memoried coming back AFTER the reveal of him being a vampire, but I didn't like that. I felt this seemed more realistic. Amnesiac patient's regain their memories randomly, not just little by little but sometimes all at once. Some of you made comments of Bella losing nearly all of her capabilities, so I tried to incorporate that last chapter.

I also want to aplogize! I know this isn't as long as I promised but I just had to leave it off there. It seemed fitting.

I hope this pleases you all, despite when it happens! As always! Reviews are welcome!

BYE FOR NOW MY LOVELIES o3o *kisses*


End file.
